It's Called a Lance
by calin-durus
Summary: entry for the SMC contest- Sir Edward has done everything he can to prove to Lady Isabella that he loves her, will he do her final request to prove his love? And how will she show her's? lemon one-shot au/ah A Knight's tale/Twilight Crossover


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: It's Called a Lance**

**Penname: Calin-Durus**

**Movie or TV Show: A Knight's Tale**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters, Stephenie Meyer does, Nor do I own the rights to A knight's tale... just the dvd ::sigh::**

**

* * *

**

Summary: Sir Edward has done everything he can to prove to Lady Isabella that he loves her, will he do her final request to prove his love? And how will she show her's? lemon one-shot au/ah A Knight's tale/Twilight Crossover

A/N: You don't need to see the movie to understand.... although I do recomened the movie! Also the title is part of my favorite line from the whole movie... and shows an appearance at the end :)

* * *

How do you prove your love to even the stubbornness of God's most beautiful angels?

By doing what ever it is she asks.

At least, that's what I did. And that is how I ended up here tonight, lying in this cot, wrapped in bandages, while the other knights of the encampment celebrate their victory over Sir Edward.

Honestly, when I saw Lady Isabella's maid in waiting Alice approach us this morning, I thought for sure she had brought word of the words I had longed to hear. I had hopped that she would tell us that Lady Isabella does in turn, return the feelings in which I have in my heart for her.

But, alas I was mistaken. Lady Isabella was still unsure of my love and devotion for her and had asked for one more task from me.

A task that made me think that for sure she was joking.

What she had asked of me, Sir Edward; was to lose at day's jousting events. Surely she was joking! I had yet to lose, and was currently the top jouster quickly taking the lead from Lord James!

Alice assured my companions and myself that Lady Isabella, was not joking, and would be waiting with Lord Charles, watching the matches. Emmett, one of my companions and friend, went on a tangent claiming the Lady to be possessed by the devil, for she knows nothing to jousting. While Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie all tried to reason with me that this was a fair request.

Out of all the opinions, the one I should have taken heed to was Rosalie. The newest to join us, and proved her worth in her smithing abilities; had one key thing we did not. She was a woman, whom understood the request of Lady Isabella better then any of us.

"Think of how tiring it is Edward. Joust after joust, knight after knight; telling you that they won in the name of her love. To be the one knight that loses in the true name of love is not too much to ask."

Of course, I agreed with Emmett at first, the woman was mad.

So I jousted like normal. Winning the first few matches. It wasn't until the third match, I looked up to were Lady Isabella and Alice were sitting. And that's when I saw the disappointment, in not only Alice's eyes, but in my love's as well. To see the frown set upon her beautiful face was enough for me to forfeit.

And as I rejoined my companions to prepare the next match against Sir Newton, I knew what I had to do. I had to lose, but not in vain, in the name of love.

And that's what I did. Lance after lance, Knight after Knight, I was hit; never jousting back. And never once could I make myself look at her as I lost, in fear that this was not what my angel wanted.

Jasper and Carlisle assured me after the final match that I would not lose my lead, and hopefully, at the next event I would be able to redeem myself. But none of that mattered to me. All that mattered was that Lady Isabella finally saw the true extent of my love for her. I prayed to God she would see that I would give up every thing I had for her, which in all truth wasn't much; since I was not a Knight by rightful birth.

And now as I lay here, worrying that I have not done enough; since I have yet to hear word from her, I listen to the sounds of the others celebrating.

Never has a woman captivated me as much as she had. From the first time I saw her, I was smitten. Her beauty entranced me. And her beauty was simple, but far extraordinary at the same time. She didn't need to rouges and expensive garments to enhance her beauty. Her angelic face always seemed to be full of such happiness. And her smile, oh Gods, her smile shown brighter then any star in the sky. Her hair, a beautiful brown that seemed as soft as the finest silk, spun by the angel's themselves. And her eyes; wide with excitement, alight with knowledge and curiosity; are as brown as the sinfully delicious chocolates that were given to us by the Spaniards.

And her curves, the curves on that woman was enough to make a man of celibacy break any vow he made to God, just to be able to hold her against him, and fell them in the most innocent of ways!

I'm interrupted from my thoughts as I hear the rustling of fabric at the entrance of my tent.

I strain to reach for my dagger, but I am in far to much pain, so instead I called out for the person to name themselves.

"It is I, Sir Edward; Lady Isabella." She says softly as she comes closer to where I lay.

I sigh in relief that she is here. And as she approaches I take in her appearance. She was wearing the beautiful riding cloak I had first seen her in. The dark blue fabric of the cloak; which was intricately designed with a silver type of embroidery, was suited perfectly for her pale skin.

"I have come to reward you Sir." She said softly. I watch as she goes to untie her cloak.

"Reward me? I have done nothing that requires a reward milady."

"On the contrary Sir Edward; you risked your reputation to show your love and honor for a simple woman." She smiled.

"There is nothing simple about my love for you Lady Isabella, nor is there anything simple about you." I try to sit up, but wince as the pressure shifts on my ribs.

"Edward! Please don't harm yourself any more because of me. I am not worth it." The cloak falls to the ground, reviling that she is wearing a simple white dress. Oh God lord in heaven, she is wearing her sleeping gown! "I have come here to tell you, that I love you as well, and to apologize for making you do such a stupid thing as getting hurt today. Let me take care of you this evening."

Before I have a chance to answer her, she hikes her gown up as she goes to straddle my waist, her gown falling around her legs. I try to bite back a groan as she applies pressure to my growing manhood. Now that she is closer, I get a better look at her gown and see that it is not intended to be worn in the company of others. I can see her beautiful, full breasts, and rosy peeks perfectly threw the gown. The shoulder of the gown has fallen slightly, exposing the pale, smooth skin of her shoulder and top of her bosom.

"And how do you intend on caring for me this evening milady?" I manage to croak out.

She leans over me, her chest pressing against mine. I can feel the warmth of her breath on my face.

"Please my love, call me Bella. And I intend to make you forget your pain." She gives me a breath taking smile before her lips capture mine.

Her lips are so soft and warm against mine. I have often dreamt of her lips, and find out that my dreams never did them justice. Instinctively, my hands go to her hair, removing it from the confines of the bun it is in; causing it to cascade around us. With one hand fisted into her hair, my other hand trails down her neck, bringing her closer to me and moving her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Her hands brush up my shoulders, and find their way to my hair, as her tongue darts out of her mouth, playfully tasting my lips; asking for entrance, to which I oblige and meet her half way. Our tongues massage each other softly and slowly. Her taste, sweeter then the sweetest fruit I had ever had; drowns me, causing me to kiss her with more passion and desire. She mewls softly, rocking her hips into mine, causing me to moan into her mouth.

My hands begin to get a mind of their own, as the trace the curves of her body through the gown. I want nothing more then to get the offending article off of her, and feel her silken skin beneath my rough fingertips; but I will not push her.

Reluctantly, I break our kiss for us to breath but I refuse to let my lips leave her skin; immediately seeking refuge on the skin at the nape of her neck. I place wet kisses there, letting my tongue trace patters against her skin as I blow softly on to the moist spot.

"Edward" She moans breathlessly at me; the sound driving me wild.

I kiss her there again, sucking and nipping at the skin, marking her as mine. When I finally break away I tell her such.

"Mine" I growl playfully, which earns me a giggle from her.

"Always" She replies, surprising me further as she removes the gown from her body. Immediately I sit up, all pain in my ribs forgotten; and kiss my way from her collar bone to her breast.

"Beautiful" I mummer before I take a pert nipple in my mouth, sucking and nipping at it. My hand reaches for the other one, rolling and pinching it between my thumb and forefinger; eliciting more of the beautiful moans from her. She rocks her hips into me harder, as her arms wrap around my shoulders holding me closer to her. I quickly switch sides, working her other breast with my hand as my mouth shows the neglected nipple the same joys as before.

"Edward, I need you"

I stop to look into her eyes, seeing the desire and love in them. I want her as well, but I don't want her to feel that she has to do this. For the first time in my life I'm unsure what to do.

Sensing my hesitation, she gently pushes me back to lie flat on the cot, and removes herself from my lap.

"Bella wait…" She cuts me off and smiles as she begins to untie my trousers; her nimble fingers making quick work of the knot and hooking them into the waist. I raise my hips, to help her remove them from me. Once they are off, she climbs back onto me, where I can feel the extent of her desire from me as she rubs it along my erection.

"Oh God Bella" I moan as the warmth and wetness hit me. She smiles, obviously pleased with my reaction, and takes me into her hand.

"Please tell me if I hurt you or if this becomes to much" She says softly to me, placing soft sweet kisses along my shoulders as her thumb rubs circles on the tip of me. I want to laugh at the absurdity of her request, but answer her in an incoherent moan.

And then a thought hits me.

"Bella love, am I your first lover?" Her cheeks flush into a beautiful pink.

"Worry not my love, for this night is about you." She gives me one more sweet kiss; biting my lower lip into hers and pulling away.

And with that, I felt her slide herself on to me. I had to fight with my impulse to thrust my hips, and push me into her harder; knowing that she needed to set the pace. I felt her hesitate as we came to her barrier. She bit her lip nervously, and I sat back up, cupping her face in my hands.

"I love you Isabella" I whispered and her kissing her softly. I guess my kiss gave her the courage she needed, because she lifted herself up some, and lowered back down harder, pushing me deep into her. I heard her whimper at the pain, and I placed my hands to her hips to hold her still.

"Just be still love, its okay. I can wait until you're ready" She nodded once in agreement. Then a beautiful smile crossed her lips.

She pushed me back down, slowly rocking her hips, my own thrusting gently to meet hers. The feel of her surrounding me was amazing. I was in awe of her beauty as I watched her body bounce above me. She started mewling more as she increased her movements, bracing herself by placing her hands on my shoulders.

"More…" She moaned as I thrust a little harder into her. I lifted my hips, making myself sheath deeper into her, as my hands began exploring her glorious breasts again.

Even though I was not new to the art of worshiping a woman's body, I was new to this. I knew the instant that I engaged in such activities with Bella, it wouldn't be for the mere act of self release; but in the act of making love. And as our movement's increased, every feeling was new to me.

To be buried so deep inside, her tight warmth was indescribable. To hear the noises that came out of her mouth in moans and cries of pleasure, were better then any music I had ever heard. And to be able to know that I was the first to bring this out in her was the icing of the cake.

Bella leaned down again, her hair shielding us as our eyes locked on to each other. I bucked my hips up again, faster and a bit harder then before, hitting her in the spot I knew she would like; showing her that this position gave me more chances to pleasure her.

"Edward" She panted, proving my point. I kissed her neck and moved my way down to her breasts, taking a taunt nipple in my mouth again, sucking hard on it as she cried out. My hands found their way back to her hips, holding on tight as I guided her up and down my length faster.

Our bodies are becoming slick with perspiration, and I can feel myself getting closer to release. I don't want this to end yet; I want to be sure this is just as good for Bella as it is for me. I run my right hand along her hip bone, bringing it between our bodies. I release my mouth from her nipple telling her to look at me. She obeys, panting as she stares at me. I use my thumb, to gently apply pressure to her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Ohh…" She moans. I begin to massage it harder, rubbing circles on it; watching as her eyes roll at the sensation.

She leans back up, this time supporting herself by placing her hands on my thighs, giving me a better view at our joining bodies.

"Don't stop…. Please" She pleads with me as our bodies' rock together faster then I thought possible. I continue to tease and play with her bundle as I feel her walls tighten around me.

"Oh god Bella… so tight" I grunt out. She moves again, placing her hands on my hips as she slides herself up my length, leaving just the tip in; making me hiss at the loss of her. Then she slams herself down.

"Ugh" I moan out. If this minx keeps doing things like that, there is no way I'm going to last longer!

She does it one more time, this time I sit up wrapping my arms around her waist holding her tight to my chest as I lick the sweat off the side of her neck, stopping just below the soft skin under ear.

"Come for me love" I whisper to her before taking her ear lobe in my mouth and nibbling on it. Her nails rake against my back as she works her hands to my hair again, pulling it harder then before as our movements become frantic.

"Oh God… Oh… Ed… Ed… Edward!" She screams as her walls clamp down around me, milking me in her release. Her own release and the shaking of her body during her orgasm is enough to send me over the edge right after her.

Her name becomes my own personal chant as I release into her.

As our bodies calm and breathing becomes normal once again, I move over slightly, pulling her down besides me. I cover us with my blanket and wrap my arms around her; amazed that God has allowed me to have such a creature.

She lays her head on my shoulder looking at me. "Does it still hurt?"

I laugh, I had totally forgotten about my injuries. I kiss the top of her head. "No my love"

"Edward, can you do something for me?" She asks, burying her face into the crook of my neck.

"Anything my love"

"Kick everyone's ass at the events next week!" She exclaims, I can feel the smile against skin.

"Thank God!" I mutter.

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yes"

"I still think you're just a silly boy with a horse and a stick" She teases.

"It's called a lance, hello?" I rolled my eyes at her but laugh.


End file.
